apakah itu mimpi
by sukez no uchiha
Summary: naruto pulang ke desa konoha bertemu yumma yang berpindah dimensi akibat kematianya di DXD. Ingatan naruto tentang yumma hilang karena yumma meninggal di chapter akhir. APAKAH ITU MIMPI..?. bagaimana kisahnya, baca sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1_di mana ini

APAKAH ITU MIMPI

Disclaimers : bukan punya saya satupun, suer.

Genre :romance (mungkin), adventure.

Rated : T

Pairing : naruto uzumaki x amano yumma

Warning : OOC, typos, geje, alur kecepetan, abal, autor newbie.

Summary : naruto pulang ke desa konoha bertemu yumma yang berpindah dimensi akibat kematianya di DXD. Ingatanya hilang karena yumma meninggal di chapter akhir. bagaimana kisahnya, baca sendiri.

APAKAH ITU MIMPI

Chapter 1

….Di mana ini…

" nah naruto sekarang kita sampai di gerbang konoha, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan…?" jiraya sosok yang di kaguminya sejak menjadi gurunya saat genin itu bertanya saat mereka sampai di gerbang konoha.

"emm.. mungkin aku akan berkeliling desa dulu untuk bernostalgia, yah siapa tau bertemu teman-teman ku.." jawabnya enteng

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke kantor hokage untuk melaporkan hasil apa saja yang telah di capai naruto saat pelatihanya. Tapi belum sempat sampai di tempat tujuanya naruto bertemu dengan sakura dan tim konohamaru, mereka saling berbicara dan bercanda.

"maaf sakura-chan aku pergi dulu yah ke kantor hokage untuk melapor kan hasil latihan ku.." pamit naruto kepada sakura karena konohamaru sudah pergi terlebih dahulu dari sana.

"iya."jawabnya singkat.

Dan mereka,naruto dan jiraya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke gedung hokage.

Perjalanan terasa singakt untuk mereka yang ingin berlama lama mengagumi desa yang telah berubah sejak terakhir mereka tinggal.

Gedung hokage sudah di depan mata, tinggal masuk dan mencari ruangan kantor tempat hokage bekerja dengan asistenya.

.

.

"masuk.." suara seorang dari balik pintu kantor kerja hokage yang baru saja di ketuk jiraya.

Naruto dan jiraya pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan dapat di lihat tsunade senju yang sekarang menjabat menjadi hokage sedang duduk di belakang meja yang tersusun rapi dengan tumpukan tinggi kertas yang menjadi tugasnya itu.

"oh, kau jiraya, kalian sudah kembali rupanya. Dan kau naruto ,apa kau sudah berubah dan semakin kuat" sapa tsunade dengan menyipitkan matanya. "aku meragukanya.." lanjutnya dengan nada menyindir.

"hahahaaaa.. tenang saja baa-san ,aku yang sekarang bukanlah yang dulu lagi, sekarang aku semakin kuat dan juga tampan. Heheheeee.." naruto tertawa dan menyombongkan dirinya yang bertamba kuat dan nyengir khas uzumaki naruto.

"kalau kau bilang begitu coba kau lawan orang yang telah ku pilih bersama sakura di training groun 7 sore ini." Tantang tsunade.

"baiklah ,dan siapa yang menjadi lawan ku nanti."

Dan tiba-tiba pintu ruangan hokage ada yang mengetuk dan tsunade selaku yang punya kewenangan di ruangan itu mempersilakanya masuk.

Dan ternyata yang masuk adalah shikamaru dan temari.

"eh, baa-san, apa lawanku dan sakura-chan mereka..?" Tanya naruto asal.

"Bukan naruto, lawanmu adalah aku." Yang menjawab bukanlah tsunade melainkan hatake kakashi guru pembimbing geninya.

Naruto pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan kakashi yang sedang membaca buku karangan jiraya itu.

"yo, naruto, bagaimana kabarmu." Sapa kakashi dengan senyuman tak terlihatnya.

"kakashi sensei" dia kaget,

tak terbayangkan baginya untuk bertemu guru bermaskernya di kantor hokage.

"kabarku baik dan sensei sendiri…?" jawab dan balik bertanya naruto.

"bias kau lihat sendiri." Jawabnya tak jelas.

"oh ia sensei ,aku ada hadiah untukmu."naruto baru ingat ada hadiah yang ingin di berikanya saat bertemu dengan sensei penggemar buku karangan jiraya itu dan segera mengambilnya di saku senjatanya. "ini." Dengan itu dia memberikan buku bersampul biru muda bertuliskan _icha-icha tactic _kepada kakashi.

Sedangkan kakashi yang melihat itu matanya berbinar dan langsung menyambarnya.

"arigato naruto, jiraya-sama aku pergi dulu, ada urusan penting." Katanya berbohong.

Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan cuman bisa sweetdrop atas kelakuan kakashi. Dan kedatangan temari hanya minta izin untuk kembali ke desanya.

Sore pun tiba dengan cepat dan pertarungan antar narusaku vs kakashi di mulai dan di awasi dari kejauhan oleh jiraya dan tsunade beserta asistenya sizune yang sedang menggendong babi kesayanganya.

Pertarungan berhasil di menangkan oleh naruto dan sakura dengan menipu kakashi. Kakashi pun menghilang entah kemana sejak pertarungan berakhir dan sakura, tsunade seta sizune pergi ke kantor hokage ,jangan tanya jiraya kemana, dia sudah melakukan penelitianya dengan teropong keramatnya.

Kini tinggal naruto sendiri yang duduk di tepi sungai. Dan tak sengaja dia menemukan sosok perempuan yang hanyut di sungai. Dia segera berlari di atas air dan mengangkat dan membawanya ke tepian. Membaringkanya di rerumputan dan memberi napas buatan.

"maaf ya nona aku hanya ingin menolong mu." Katanya sebelum memberi napas buatan.

Perempuan yang di tolongnya memiliki rambut hitam kelam dan tubuh yang seksi serta menggunakan seragam sekolah di jepang. Setelah memuntahkan semua air yang ada di paru-parunya perempuan itu bangun dan yang pertama di lihatnya adalah lelaki yang berambut kuning memakai pelindung kepala dan ada 3 goresan di masing-masing pipinya.

"ka…kamu siapa.." Tanyanya dengan suara yang parau dan setengah berbisik kepada naruto.

"aku" sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri naruto melanjutkan "aku naruto uzumaki ,orang yang telah menemukanmu mengapung di sungai dan aku sebagai manusia yang baik tentu saja menolongmu." Ucap naruto dengan menepuk dadanya yang di busungkan

"jadi namamu siapa…?" Tanya naruto.

"eh… aku- namaku rey-yumma, amano yumma" jawabnya dan menyembunyikan nama aslinya yang sebenarnya adalah reynare dan seorang malaikat jatuh.

"ooh.. dimana kamu tinggal, -supaya aku dapat mengantarmu" Tanya kembali naruto.

"aku tidak punya rumah dan aku sendirian ,teman pun aku tak punya" jawabnya sambil menunduk.

Reynare atau bisa di panggil yumma menyingat terahir kali ia sadar dan ingat bahwa saat itu dia di musnahkan oleh keluarga gremory dan tiba-tiba dia ada di bawah air sungai yang dalam dan berarus deras, meminusm air banyak dan tak sadarkan diri sampai di temukan oleh pemuda yang bernama naruto ini.

"kalau begitu ayo ikut aku ke apartemenku, kau bisa tinggal di sana,"jawabnya antusias dan merasa sama dengan dirinya saat dia masih kecil dulu.

"t..tapi.."

"sudahlah, masalah menghadapi hokage serahkan saja padaku supaya kau menjadi warga konoha" potong naruto pada yumma yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya.

Yumma bingung ,apa itu hokage dan konoha, tempat apa itu setaunya dia tak perna mendengar tempat bernama konoha dan dia memilih mengikuti saja apa yang di perintahkan pria bernama naruto itu.

"naik ke punggungku.." perintah naruto yang sudah berjongkok di depan yumma,

"eh.." yumma kaget. tiba-tiba saja naruto sudah ada di depanya atau mungkin dia yang sedang melamun sehingga tak menyadari naruto bergerak ke depanya. "untuk apa….?" lanjutnya.

"sudah naik saja.."

Dengan enggan yumma naik ke punggung naruto. "pegang yang erat supaya tidak jatuh". Tanpa menunggu respon dari yumma, Naruto langsung meloncat ke pohon sati ke pohoh yang lain.

"kyaaaaa…"jerit yumma kaget saat tiba-tiba naruto meloncat tinggi.

"sudah ku bilang pegangan yang erat." Dan yumma pun mengeratkan peranganya ke naruto.

"kenapa kau bisa meloncat tinggi ,kau kan manusia biasa..? Tanya penasaran yumma.

"eh. Apa maksutmu dengan manusia biasa aku ini shinobi, kau tidak lihat ikat kepalaku. Ini menandakan bahwa aku adalah shinobi, apa kau kira aku sama sepertimu…? " tanya naruto.

"shinobi..?" Tanya yumma.

"apa kau tak mengetahuinya.?" Bukanya menjawap pertanyaan yumma melainkan balik bertanya.

Yuma pun segera memutar otak agar identitas aslinya tak di ketahui dan dia menjawab asal.

"aku kabur dari desaku, dan desaku sangat jauh dari sini ,di desaku semua orang sepertiku tak mengenal apa yang kau sebutkan tadi." Bohong yumma.

"ooh.. begitu ,kalau begitu nanti lama kelamaan kau pasti mengerti tentang kehidupan kami" dia menoleh ke yumma "bukan begitu" lanjutnya

Dan setelahnya mereka saling diam yumma tampaknya menikmati gendongan naruto terbukti dengan dia sampai memejamkan matanya. Loncatan demi loncatan naruto dari pohon ke pohon membuatnya mengantuk.

'kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada di gendongan pria ini yah padahal kan aku baru saja kenal'

" jangan di pikirkan kau akan di terima di konoha" ucap naruto yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "hey. Itu gerbang konoha, sudah terlihat" lanjutnya setelah melihat gerbang konoha.

Dia meloncat turun tepat di depan pagar konoha yang terbuka dengan lebar. Dan dia pun masuk ke desa konoha dengan tetap menggendong yumma di punggungnya.

"hey naruto"

"Siapa yang sedang kau gendong" sapa dan Tanya genma dan kotetsu yang sedang menjaga gerbang.

"oh.. dia yumma, aku menemukanya hanyut di sungai dan tak punya siapa-siapa mangkanya ku bawa dia kesini supaya dapat tempat untuk pulang." Ucap naruto menjelaskan.

"yasudah, cepat melapor ke hokage sana."

Tanpa di suruh yang ke dua kalinya naruto segera melesat menuju menara hokage dan masuk untuk ke ruangan hokage.

"masuk."

Suara tsunade terdengar sampai ke balik pintu, naruto pun membuka pintu dan masuk di ikuti oleh yumma di belakangnya.

"oh kau naruto dan siapa dia yang berada di belakangmu" Tanya tsunade.

"namanya yumma, amano yumma dia ku temukan di hutan dan sedang hanyut di sungai, ku Tanya dia tak punya rumah serta orang tuanya sudah meninggal saat dia kecil. " Terang naruto. "benar begitu" lanjutnya dengan menoleh ke yumma dan yang di pandang hanya menganggukan kepala dengan gugup.

Yumma yang di pandang naruto merasakan ada yang aneh dan menundukan kepalanya. Sperti jantungnya yang berdebar-debar, dia berpikir itu karena naruto orang asing baginya dan dia mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu, lama kelamaan akan hilang juga, katanya dalam hati.

"kalau begitu isi formulir ini" sambil menyodorkan kertas dan pena ke yumma dia melanjutkan, "kenapa aku langsung mengijinkan mu menjadi warga konoha tanpa pemeriksaan..?" perkataanya sengaja tak dilanjutkan agar menghasilkan suasana yang tegang, sedangkan dengan 2 lawan bicaranya hanya mengelengkan kepalanya dengan patah-patah.

" itu karena aku tak merasakan adanya chakra yang kuat pada dirimu. Cakra yang kau miliki sama saja dengan manusia biasa, bukan ninja" Terang tsunade pada yumma.

Yumma pun menerima selembaran formulir itu.

"baiklah, terimakasih telah menerima saya sebagai warga desa konoha." Ucap yumma senormal mungkin dan meninggalkan sifat aroganya yang dulu kepada manusia.

Dia harus bersikap biasa di dunia baru ini. sepertinya mereka cukup kuat, apalagi orang di depanya ini yang sedang duduk di meja hokage.

"oh ya, setelah selesai berikan padaku dan kau akan tinggal bersama naruto di apartemenya. Dan sisanya biar naruto yang menyelesaikanya karena dia yang membawamu ke sini, bukan begitu naruto" sambil menoleh ke naruto.

"te-tentu saja ,serahkan semuanya padaku." Jawab naruto sedikit gugup karena di lihat oleh tsunade.

.

.

."umm.. maaf, ini formulirnya sudah ku isi." Yumma berdiri dari kursi tamu dan menyerahkanya pada tsunade.

"baiklah, naruto kau buat bunshin dan suruh bunshinmu untuk mengantar dan menjaga yumma di apartemenmu" suruh tsunade kepada naruto ,setelah menerima formulir yang berisi data tentang yumma.

"okhey" jawab naruto dan segera membuat bunshin.

awalnya yumma kaget saat seseorang dapat menciptakan tubuh baru yang mirip denganya dalam sekejap dan itu nyata, dapat di pegang dan bukan ilusi tapi dia dapat menyembunyikan kekagetanya dengan baik.

Setelah bunshinya pergi bersama yumma ke apartemenya yang berantakan dia berbicara dengan tsunade mengenai yumma. Pembicaraan berlangsung singkat kerena tsunade ingin tau bagaimana naruto menemukan gadis itu.

**TBC…..**

.

.

.

A/N:

chapter 2 akan di update 1 minggu lagi. Dan bagi yang baca tolong beri tahu kekurangan saya. Itu sangat berharga buat aku..

REVIEW

Di mana kekurangan saya.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvv

vv

v


	2. Chapter 2 aku harap

APAKAH ITU MIMPI

Disclaimers : bukan punya saya satupun, suer.

Genre :romance (mungkin), adventure.

Rated : T

Pairing : naruto uzumaki x amano yumma

Warning : OOC, typos, geje, alur kecepetan, abal, autor newbie.

Summary : naruto pulang ke desa konoha bertemu yumma yang berpindah dimensi akibat kematianya di DXD. Ingatanya hilang karena yumma meninggal di chapter akhir. bagaimana kisahnya, baca sendiri.

APAKAH ITU MIMPI

Chapter 2

…..Aku harap…..

Hari demi hari di lalui Yumma dengan Naruto di desa Konoha dan tinggal bersama di apartemenya Naruto. Selama itu pula Yumma menyaksikan Naruto menjalani misi-misi demi memenuhi keuangan mereka, dan Yumma telah mengetahui semua kehidupan tentang Ninja. Awalnya dia kaget karena manusia dapat melakukan hal-hal yang mustahil seperti itu.

Dan itu telah mengubah pandanganya pada manusia, di dunianya dulu manusia adalah sosok yang lemah dan tak dapat di bandingkan dengan rasnya. Tapi sekarang, manusia yang di anggapnya lemah dapat membunuhnya dengan mudah.

Dia ingat cerita Naruto setelah dia datang ke desa ini, Naruto langsung pergi melaksanakan misi yang di berikan Hokage. Pemimpin desa itu memberikan misi untuk menyelamatkan teman Naruto yang sudah menjadi pemimpin desa di umurnya yang masih belasan tahun.

Yumma berpikir, jika teman Naruto yang bernama Gaara itu sudah menjadi pemimpin desa saat umurnya sama dengan Naruto, berarti dia sangat kuat.

Dia juga tau tahapan-tahapan dalam Ninja dari masih belajar di Akademi sampai menjadi Hokage. Tentunya berkat Naruto yang memberitahunya segala hal tentang Ninja.

Latihan yang sangat ekstrem pun Yumma pernah saksikan. Salah satunya saat Naruto mencoba membuat Jurus baru, berhari-hari dia berlatih dengan gurunya, Kakashi dan Yamato si pengguna elemen kayu.

Dia berhasil menyelesaikan Jurusnya dengan sukses dan dapat di perkirakan bahwa Jurus itu dapat mengakhiri lawan dengan seketika saat terkena.

Terbukti dengan misi yang bertujuan membantu team Shikamaru menghabisi anggota Akatsuki.

Manusia yang aneh terbuat dari benang hitam dan memiliki 5 jantung. Yumma ingat, kalau tak salah namanya Kakuzu, dia langsung mati. Tapi mayatnya tak ada luka fisik melainkan luka dalam.

Tim medis mengatakan jurus itu memotong aliran cakra dan sharaf pada tubuh, sungguh mengerikan jurus itu.

Tapi di setiap ada kelebihan ada juga kekurangan serta dampak yang di sebabkan, dan jurus itu juga berbahaya bagi penggunanya kerena jurus itu juga berdampak pada tangan pengguna.

Tangan Naruto di perban dan tak di izinkan pulang sebelum sembuh total. Katanya tanganya ada sejumlah sharaf yang putus. Tapi bukan Naruto kalau tidak cepat sembuh. di perkirakan kalau orang lain yang menerima luka itu akan sembuh selama 2 minggu tapi naruto sembuh hanya dengan 2 hari.

Yumma sudah tak kaget lagi dengan itu dan Sudah lama kejadian itu telah berlalu.

Kini misi yang di jalankan Naruto dengan team Hinata, perempuan yang di ketahui Yumma memendam perasaan dengan naruto. Entah apa penyebabnya, sekarang naruto menjadi pemurung dan matanya tak seindah dulu, sekarang matanya tampak….

Kusam, seperti cahaya yang terang itu telah hilang dari matanya. Yumma mencoba menghibur Naruto yang sedang melamun di meja makan dengan membuatkan ramen, makanan kesukaan Naruto yang menurut Yumma kurang sehat itu.

Dia dari kemarin sore pulang dari misi tak makan dan langsung menuju kamar untuk tidur. Tak cerita apapun ,tak seperti misi-misi sebelumnya yang di ceritakan Naruto saat pulang misi dengan wajah bersemangat.

Sudah 10 menit yumma memandangi naruto yang hanya diam. Dia merasa dadanya sesak melihat naruto begitu dan dia pun bertanya.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa ramen buatan ku tidak kau makan. Jika dingin ramenya jadi tidak enak loh.." ucap yumma yang mencoba menghibur Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar Yumma berbicara mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Yumma. Sedangkan dengan Yumma yang di pandang Naruto dengan wajah menyedihkanya tiba-tiba dadanya sesak. Dia menahan mati-matian agar air matanya tak menetes.

Dan suara pintu apartemen yang di ketok menyadarkan Yumma dari perasaan yang menyesakkan..

"eh, siapa yah yang datang pagi-pagi begini.." ucapnya setelah mendengar apartemenya dan Naruto ada yang mengetok dan segera menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

"ohayou Yumma-chan, dimana Naruto." Ternyata yang datang adalah Kakashi, dan dia menanyakan tentang Naruto.

"oh.. Kakashi-San ,silahkan masuk, Narutonya lagi ada di dalam tapi keadaanya.." Yumma menundukan kepala dan melanjutkan. "to-tolong hiburlah dia, aku takut terjadi apa-apa" lanjutnya dengan nada sendu.

"baiklah, akan ku usahakan." Ucap Kakashi dan segera menuju ke dapur tempat Naruto.

Kakashi langsung dapat melihat Naruto yang memegang sumpit ramen dengan lesu dan pandanganya terlihat kosong. Naruto bahkan tak menyentuh makanan kesukaanya itu.

Kakashi berpikir, apa yang harus di lakukanya pada murid kuningnya ini, tapi sebelum itu dia harus menyelesaikan urusanya dulu datang kesini.

"begitulah Naruto sekarang ,aku mohon padamu Kakashi-san tolong hiburlah dia."mohon Yumma lagi yang ada di sebelahnya.

Kakashi pun segera menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"yo, Naruto bagaimana kabarmu" sapanya. Tapi yang di sapa hanya menoleh memperlihatkan mata yang kosong tak bercahayanya itu pada Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat tatapan itu hanya menghela napas, 'sepertinya cukup parah' batinya. Tapi dia ingat pesan Hokage yang menyuruhnya menjemput Naruto dengan secepat mungkin.

Dia merasa kasihan melihat Naruto tanpa semangat, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu hyperactive.

"baiklah langsung pada intinya saja,"menarik napas yang dalam dan dilanjutkan. " kau di panggil Tsunade-sama untuk menemuinya. Aku tak tau apa yang ingin di sampaikanya dengan mu, mungkin ini penting karena dia berpesan padaku supaya membawamu dengan cepat. Jadi jangan buang waktu." Lanjut kakashi yang mengatakan kedatanganya.

Mendengar itu Yumma langsung mengambilkan jaket kesayangan Naruto. Naruto pun dengan lesu berdiri dan mengambil jaket yang di bawa Yumma dan pergi begitu saja. Ketika Naruto sudah keluar rumah, Yumma berpesan pada Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san tolong sekali lagi hiburlah Naruto-kun." Mohonnya dengan menundukan kepala.

"aku akan berusaha" dengan itu Kakashi segera menyusul Naruto.

Sedangkan dengan Yumma, dia sangat khawatir atas Naruto, Orang yang telah menolongnya dan belum sempat membalasnya.

Dia berpikir, apa yang menyebabkan Naruto seperti itu, dia selama bersama dengan Naruto tak pernah melihat Naruto begitu.

Apa yang sedang terjadi...?

.

.

.

saat ini Yumma sedang melamun di sofa menunggu Naruto pulang, sudah hampir 3 jam dia pergi, dan tiba-tiba pintu apartemen terbuka memperlihatkan Naruto yang keadaanya sangat buruk lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Dengan wajah kusam dan terlihat bekas airmata di pipinya. Di saat pandangan mereka bertemu Naruto menghampirinya dan memeluknya dan menangis di pelukan Yumma.

"Ero…. Ero-sannin.. Ero-sannin meninggal.." kata Naruto tersedat-sedat.

Dia mengucapkan itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya sampai Yumma dapat merasakan pundaknya basah oleh air mata Naruto dan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Yumma merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat di dadanya ketika melihat Naruto begini. Tak terasa air matanya juga keluar, seakan mengerti apa yang di rasakan Naruto.

Cukup lama naruto memeluk yumma dan menangis dalam pelukanya sampai dia kelelahan dan akhinya tertidur. Sedangkan Yumma yang mengerti Naruto tertidur segera membawanya kekamar dan membaringkannya.

dia selimuti tubuh Naruto, dengan perlahan Yumma mengecup kening Naruto dan mengusap jejak air mata yang ada di pipinya. Yumma merasakan 3 pasang tanda lahir itu, tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing yang berjumlah 3 di setiap pipinya.

"tidur yang nyenyak Naruto-kun, semoga dengan tidur dapat meringankan bebanmu" kembali tetesan air mata Yumma menetes.

Yumma berdiri dari tempat tidur itu dan keluar kamar, manutup pintu dengan suara yang sepelan mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang sore hari Shikamaru datang ke apartemen Naruto, dia khawatir teman idiotnya itu dalam keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Juga kode yang di tinggalkan Jiraya, dia coba bertanya pada Tsunade dan Kakashi tentang kode ini tapi tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mengerti.

"silahkan masuk Shikamaru-san" Yumma mempersilahkan masuk Shikamaru dan mengantarnya ke kamar Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan ke kamar Naruto, Yumma memohon pada Shikamaru untuk menghiburnya.

"tenang saja serahkan saja padaku, meskipun merepotkan." Kata shikamaru dengan malas "aku juga pernah kehilangan sensei ,bahkan di hadapankku sendiri. Aku tau yang dia rasakan." Lanjutnya.

"aku tunggu di luar saja ,takut mengganggu kalian" kata Yumma yang telah membukakan pintu kamar Naruto dan mempersilahkan Shikamaru masuk.

Yumma pun pergi ke ruang tamu. Dan tak selang beberapa menit Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah keluar dari kamar.

"aku pinjam Narutomu sebentar yah." Ucap Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan keluar dari apartemen di ikuti naruto di belakangnya.

Yumma bingung, kemana Naruto akan di bawa pergi. Tapi dia tak merasa keberatan asal Narutonya itu dapat tertawa lagi seperti dulu, saat Yumma di temukan oleh pemuda kuning itu, Naruto tertawa di hadapanya.

"jaga rumah sebentar yah Yumma-chan" ucap Naruto dengan lesu.

"i-iya" ucap yumma terbata yang mendengar Naruto berbicara. "tapi kalian mau pergi kemana.." lanjutnya

"tenang saja dan mungkin kami akan pulang malam" jawab Shikamaru dan mereka berdua pun pergi entah kemana.

Awalnya Shikamaru ingin menanyakan tentang kode di punggung tetua katak tapi setelah melihat kondisi Naruto, dia merubah rencananya dan mencoba menghiburnya.

"semoga kau kembali ceria seperti dulu Naruto-kun." Ucap Yumma berbisik.

Dia sangat sedih atas apa yang menimpa Naruto. Dia tau rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dekat, dia tau rasanya tak enak dan tak akan mau merasakanya lagi.

Kehilangan adalah satu hal yang harus jauh dari kehidupanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba dengan cepat dan tepat pukul 9 malam Naruto pulang.

"tadaimaaaaa.." ucap Naruto yang baru saja membuka pintu dan masuk kerumah setelah mendengar sahutan dari Yumma.

"okaeri Naruto-kun." Dia terdiam dengan Naruto yang sekarang.

Yumma senang, Naruto sebelum pergi dan yang sekarang sangat berbeda. Sekarang Naruto sudah agak ceria lagi. Yumma harus berterima kasih pada Shikamaru jika bertemu denganya.

"uhm.. Yumma-chan, besok aku akan pergi dari Konoha untuk berlatih menggunakan senjutsu, apa kau tidak apa ku tinggal sendirian." Kata Naruto yang sudah memegang kedua tangan Yumma.

"jadi aku akan di tinggal lagi" ucap Yumma lesu.

"tenang saja, aku akan janji pulang cepat."

"huh, apa boleh buat, sekali kau berkata sangat sulit untuk menggagalkan rencanamu, jadi pesanku hanya satu. Jaga baik baik dirimu dan kembalilah demi aku" Dan mereka saling berpelukan.

'aku harap ini takan berakhir naruto-kun. Aku harap... dan aku sangat bersukur bertemu dengan mu' ucap yumma dalam hati.

Tapi yang mereka tak ketahui adalah jurang. Yah jurang pemisah antara mereka. Jurang yang mereka akan hadapi dan salah satu di antara mereka pasti akan terjatuh ke jurang tersebut.

Dan merasakan RASA SAKIT.

.

.

.

**TBC….**

A/N:

chapter 3 akan di update 1 minggu lagi. Dan bagi yang baca tolong beri tahu kekurangan saya. Itu sangat berharga buat aku.

Juga terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya, itu sangat berguna.

by...

REVIEW

Di mana kekurangan saya.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvv

vv

v


	3. Chapter 3 serangan

APAKAH ITU MIMPI

Disclaimers : bukan punya saya satupun, suer.

Genre :romance (mungkin), adventure.

Rated : T

Pairing : naruto uzumaki x amano yumma

Warning : OOC, typos, geje, alur kecepetan, abal, autor newbie.

Summary : naruto pulang ke desa konoha bertemu yumma yang berpindah dimensi akibat kematianya di DXD. Ingatanya hilang karena yumma meninggal di chapter akhir. bagaimana kisahnya, baca sendiri.

APAKAH ITU MIMPI

Chapter 3

….Serangan…

Keesokan harinya Naruto di antar Yumma dan Tsunade serta Sakura ke gerbang desa untuk melakukan latihanya di Gunung Myoboku, Gunung tersembunyi para Katak.

Yumma melihat kepergian Naruto yang menghilang di gantikan asap dengan sendu dan penuh harap. Berharap Naruto baik-baik saja, tak seperti latihanya sebelumnya yang berdampak buruk bagi tubuhnya.

Dia menengok ke Sakura, Sakura juga menengok ke arahnya. Seakan tau akan sahabatnya itu, Sakura berkata bahwa Naruto akan baik-baik saja.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Hari pertama yumma di tinggal Naruto ke Myoboku terasa hambar, seperti dia akan kehilangan sosok pria kuning yang selalu di sisinya itu selamanya. Dia segera menyingkirkan pikirang itu dari otaknya.

Padahal ini masih sehari dan pelatihan Naruto tak di ketahuinya sampai kapan.

Dia terus menunggu dan menunggu sampai 5 hari Naruto melakukan latihanya di Gunung Myoboku.

Dia bangun dari tidurnya, merasakan sinar matahari yang menerobos langsung tanpa permisi ke kamarnya. Dia berdoa, semoga Naruto hari ini selesai latihan dan pulang dengan senyuman yang di rindukannya.

Pagi itu awalnya pagi yang indah, yumma tak merasakan apapun firasat buruk di pagi itu. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di desa tempatnya sekarang tinggal. Yumma menyaksikan warga desa yang berjalan-jalan menyusuri desa seperti dirinya.

Bahagia ?, yah.. yumma sekarang bisa di katakan bahagia telah hidup di sini. Yumma berhenti di depan toko pakaian yang sering di kunjunginya dengan Naruto, di memegang bajunya dan dia bergumam. "aku senang, sangat senang bersama denganmu Naruto-kun"

Tidak terasa air matanya mengalir, menerobos dari sela-sela matanya yang indah. Segera dia usap air mata itu dengan kasar 'aku tak boleh menangis' batinya, dan dia kembali melanjutkan acaranya berjalan-jalan menyusuri desa.

Sekilas flash back mengingatkanya pada pria berambut kuningnya, dia saat itu Yumma menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan lembut di tempat ini ,tepat di depan toko pakaian yang baru saja mereka kunjungi.

Yumma tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal itu, dia tak menyangka hidupnya akan berubah begini, berubah menjadi berwarna saat pemuda kuning bernama Naruto datang dalam hidupnya.

Yah. Nama itulah yang spesial dalam hidupnya. Hidupnya yang baru.

Tapi dia teringat suatu kenyataan yang kurang mengenakkan. Kenyataan yang menjuruskan padanya jika dia dan Naruto bersama, kalian tau maksutku ?

Menikah, yah kata itulah yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Naruto akan terus tumbuh dan menjadi tua ,sedangkan dirinya akan tetap di usianya yang sekarang.

Dia juga tak sanggup menyaksikan Naruto mati. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Yumma sangat sedih, bahkan dia belum menceritakan siapa dia sebenarnya.

Dan takut akan keterlambatanya memberitahu semua itu pada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dengan divisi pertahanan desa, mereka tampak sedang bercanda dan bermain kartu sampai anggota mereka yang tipe sensor menemukan adanya 1 penyusup yang masuk ke Konoha.

Tapi nyatanya yang masuk bukan 1 melainkan 6 orang berpakaian jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Para penduduk tentu saja langsung berhamburan menuju ke gua bawah tanah di tebing tempat monument para Hohage terdahulu tak terkecuali dengan Yumma, dia berharap Naruto datang dan menghajar mereka.

Yumma yang sekarang bukanlah yang dulu, entah mengapa kekuatannya seperti hilang, tertidur mungkin.

Yumma pernah mencoba kekuatanya tapi tidak bisa hanya sepasang sayap hitamnya yang bisa keluar dan tombak cahayanya. Daya tahan tubuhnya menurun drastis.

Para penduduk di giring oleh tim evakuasi ke tempat aman. Yumma berpikir bahwa apakah mereka yang telah membunuh Guru Naruto yang sering di sebut Ero-Sannin itu. Jika iya maka orang ini sangat kuat.

Dia tak memungkiri bahwa Naruto itu sangat unggul dari teman-temanya. tapi jika berhadapan dengan enam orang sekaligus dia meragikanya.

.

.

.

.

Pertempuran pun tak terelakan. Akatsuki yang menyerang merupakan Pain, beranggotakan 6 orang yang di kendalikan dari batangan besi di tubuhnya oleh Pain ke 7, Nagato Uzumaki.

Yang di lakukan Yumma saat ini hanya berdoa dalam kerumunan orang yang ikut mengungsi ke tempat aman. Yumma tak dapat berbuat apapun, yang dapat di lakukan adalah berdoa kepada tuhan supaya semua akan berakhir dengan damai.

Yah, satu kata itulah yang selama ini mengganjal di pikiranya, kata damai merupakan suatu kata yang ingin di wujudkan oleh semua orang termasuk dirinya.

Sedangkan di luar pengungsian desa sudah lumayan hancur dengan api dan asap yang menjulang tinggi di berbagai tempat. Terlihat di sana tepatnya di atas gedung Hokage, sang Hokage sendiri sedang berbicara dengan Pain Tendo, Pain terkuat di antara Pain yang lain.

"gunung Myoboku, desa tersembunyi para Katak, kalau begitu berlama-lama di sini tidak ada gunanya." Setelah Pain yang lain mengambil informasi dari Sizune dengan menarik ingatanya dari tubuhnya di ikuti dengan ruhnya yang keluar sehingga menyebabkan kematian, dia dapat mengetahui itu.

"da-darimana kau tau." Tsunade kaget, pasalnya belum ada satu orang pun yang memberikan informasi itu padanya. "mengapa kau..?" dia melanjutkan.

Tsunade berpikir kenapa Pain ini mengetahui Naruto ada di mana sekarang. Pikiranya sedang kacau sekarang, untuk menyelamatkan desa atas perbuatan orang ini, di tambah lagi cakranya yang makin lama makin menipis sejak melakukan pengobatan jarak jauh dengan media Katsuyu sebagai perantaranya.

Dan dia mengambil satu kesimpulan bahwa Pain akan pergi dari desa dan mencari Naruto.

"kita sebaiknya membiarkan mereka mundur untuk sementara ini dan memperkuat desa" ucap Tsunade yang pasrah akan Pain yang telah menemukan Naruto.

"bolehkan aku mengajukan satu pertanyaan terakir ?" Pain yang sudah berbalik untuk pergi, berbicara ingin mengajukan pertanyaan.

Dan hal itu membuat Tsunade kaget, pertanyaan macam apa yang akan di berikan ketua Akatsuki ini padanya.

"cakra di kaki kalian, apa itu untuk menangkal jutsuku…? rupanya kalian sudah menyadari kemampuan ku. Namun semua itu tidak ada gunanya saat menghadapi kekuatan yang maha dahsyat."

Tsunade mendengarkan dan memahami apa yang di katakan orang yang ada di hadapanya ini. Dia takan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa desa yang sedang di pimpinya. Dan perkataan itu menambah perasaan tidak enak di hatinya.

"kalian telah membuktikan bahwa Negara ini adalah Negara yang besar. Kalian berpikir memiliki peran utama di dunia ini dan tidak sempat berpikir, bagaimana rasanya kematian datang untuk ke dua kalinya. Semua terlena dengan kedamain. jika kalian membunuh seseorang maka kalian akan di bunuh."

Sebuah perkataan yang di lontarkan ketua dari kelompok yang paling di takuti ini memang memiliki makna yang sulit di pahami oleh orang biasa, sambil mengangkat tanganya paint melanjutkan.

"kebencian membawa sebab dan akibat."

"berhenti mengoceh seperti itu" Tsunade benar benar geram atas perkataan berbelit-belit yang di ucapkan Tendou.

Apa tujuan dan inti dari perka- ocehan itu ,bisakah dia mengatakanya dengan bahasa yang lebih simpel dan dapat di mengerti dengan cepat. Berbelit belit seperti Mario teguh, apa dia terinspirasi olehnya.

"dalam pertempuran, kedua pihak akan merasakan kematian, dan rasa sakit"

Oke,.. sekarang Tsunade benar-benar geram, dia menunjuk Tendo dengan jari telunjuk tangan kananya dan menaikan nada bicaranya sampai terdengar serak. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang melotot. Sudah cukup dengan ocehan tentang rasa sakit yang di ucapkanya.

"dan kami, Negara-negara besar telah merasakan rasa sakit itu, berhentilah mencari-cari alasan untuk menutupi perbuatan bodohmu itu." Tsunade berharap dengan perkataan itu Pain akan pergi secepatnya dari Konoha agar Konoha dapat mempersiapkan serangan selanjutnya.

Memperkuat desa merupakan hal yang harus di lakukanya setelah ini ,setelah Pain pergi untuk mencari naruto ke gunung Myoboku yang tentunya mustahil di lakukan.

"sunggu menggelikan. seseorang yang tak memahami rasa sakit tidak dapat memahami perdamain" setelah mengucapkan itu Paint pun pergi.

Terbang dengan merentangkan tanganya meninggalkan Tsunade dengan 4 anbu. Meninggalkan maksud tersembunyi yang akan dilakukan olehnya.

"Pain, apa maksud semua ini ?" gumam Tsunade yang melihat kepergian Pain.

Tidak terlihat jelas, itulah yang di lihat Tsunade saat melihat kepergian Pain karena terhalang oleh matahari yang sedang terik.

"mereka berniat melakukan sesuatu, firasatku tidak enak,.."

"sesuatu.?" Ucap salah satu anbu perempuan

"aku tidak tau ,tapi sepertinya itu sesuatu yang besar" jawab Tsunade.

Dan dia menyadari sesuatu, Segera saja dia memperintah Katsuyu untuk melindungi semua orang. Dia pun melesat meloncati tiap-tiap rumah penduduk di ikuti dengan 4 andu yang berperan sebagai pengawal.

"sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi" dengan nafasnya yang memburu dia berharap hal yang ada di pikiranya tidak terjadi.

'Kemana saja Naruto di saat begini, apa yang membuatnya tetap terjaga di sana'. Itulah yang di pikirkan tsunade saat ini. Dan dia tak tau bahwa Danzou lah penyebab Naruto tak kunjung datang.

Danzo yang telah membunuh Katak pemberi informasi yang akan memberi tahu semuanya kepada Tetua Katak. Tentu saja Naruto akan kembali dan itu tidak akan di lakukan oleh Danzou, "senjata itu tidak boleh di rebut oleh akatsuki" gumamnya.

,

.,

Sedangkan dengan Yumma yang berada di pengungsian sudah tak tahan lagi ingin keluar, menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri para ninja konoha berjuang.

Dan dia beralasan ingin keluar buang air, awalnya para penjaga melarangnya.

tapi saat melihat tubuh yumma yang gemetar mereka mengizinkan yumma keluar.

dan saat Yumma akan keluar dia mendengar suara gumuruh yang sangat keras.

Saat dia sampai di luar, desa sudah hancur. Hatinya mulai tak tenang dan segera mengepakan sayapnya mencari seseorang yang di kenalnya dan dia menemukannya.

sesaat sebelum yumma keluar ada seekor katak yang tergesa-gesa menemui seekor katak membawa keranjang.

"Shima-sama anda di-" ucap seekor Katak yang di kirim melalui kolam teleportasi untuk memerintahkan pemanggilah Naruto ke Konoha yang belum selesai menyelesaikan katanya karena di sela.

"untuk memanggil mereka kan.?" sela seekor katak yang di panggil Shima-sama

Dan di atas langit terlihat Pain yang sedang melayang dengan merentangkan kedua tanganya, dan dia berucap.

"dunia ini akan merasakan rasa sakit.."

Sambil melihat kebawa, tepatnya desa Konoha dia mengeluarkan jurus Shinra Tensei dengan kekuatan maha dahsyat yang merupakan gabungan dari ke 6 pain, dan itu berefek memperpendek umurnya.

Dengan menarik nafas yang dalam dia mengucapkan jurusnya.

"**SHINRA TENSEI"**

Di lain tempat se ekor katak tengah merapal jurus dan menghentakannya ke tanah.

"**KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC…..**

.

.

.

by dan ...

REVIEW

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvv

vv

v


	4. Chapter 4 mimpi yang aneh

APAKAH ITU MIMPI

Disclaimers : Bukan punya saya satupun, suer.

Genre : Romance, Adventure.

Rated : T

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x Amano Yumma

Warning : OOC, typos, geje, alur kecepetan, abal, Autor Newbie.

Summary : naruto pulang ke desa konoha bertemu yumma yang berpindah dimensi akibat kematianya di DXD. Ingatanya hilang karena yumma meninggal di chapter akhir. bagaimana kisahnya, baca sendiri.

APAKAH ITU MIMPI

Chapter 4

….MIMPI YANG ANEH…

"""**SHINRA TENSEI"""**

"""**KOCHIOSE NO JUTSU"""**

…**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM…**

Dan ledakan yang meratakan desa Konoha terjadi.

Ledakan itu menyebabkan sebagian besar desa hancur apalagi di bagian tengah desa yang tak menyisakan satupun puing-puing rumah melainkan tanah yang cekung dengan indahnya.

Terlihat di sana Sakura keluar dari tubuh Katsuyu, Tsunade yang di lindungi oleh Anbu dan tanda di dahinya sudah menghilang, Shino dan keluarganya yang di lindungi serangganya, Kiba yang mencoba menyingkirkan reruntuhan bangunan dengan kakinya, Shikamaru yang menderita patah tulang kaki, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tiba-tiba Sakura di datangi oleh Yumma yang datang dengan sepasang sayap hitamnya, setelah dia mendarat di sana, Yumma menghilangkan sayapnya. Dia sangat khawatir dengan Desa barunya itu, Desa yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

"Sakura-san, apa yang terjadi, dan di mana Naruto-kun.." Dia bertanya dengan wajah yang khawatir.

Khawatir akan hal yang tidak di inginkan, bagaimana jika Narutonya kalah, bagaimana jika dia mati dan itu merupakan hal yang paling tidak di inginkanya.

Bohong jika Yumma tidak menghawatirkan Naruto. Dia sangangt menyukai pemuda pirang itu tanpa pandang apapun, bukan kekuatan, bukan penampilan dan bukan harta melainkan karena sifat pantang menyerahnya dan kasih saying yang di berikannya pada Yumma.

"ehhh" Sakura telonjak kaget ,dia tak sempat merasakan keberadaan Yumma di sisinya."sejak kap-" dia tak meneruskan perkataanya, Sakura menunduk. "aku tidak tau".

Yumma melihat ke sekitarnya, dia tadi tak sempat memperhatikan sekitarnya saat kemari dan lihat sekarang desa yang dulunya indah sekarang berantakan menjadi puing-puing.

Sungguh mengerikan, siapa yang dapat membuat kehancuran yang dahsyat ini hanya dengan beberapa menit, setidaknya itulah yang di pikirkan yumma sekarang.

Desa yang di cintainya seperti cintanya kepada Naruto kini telah hancur. Di hancurkan oleh musuh seluruh Negara elemental, AKATSUKI.

"apa yang terjadi ,aku tak bisa melihat dari sini..?" pertanyaan yang ingin di ajukan oleh Yumma di dahului oleh Sakura.

"i-itu Naruto-san, di-dia sudah membunuh satu Pain dengan sekali hantaman" tanpa di duga ada seseorang dari klan Hyuga menjawab pertanyaanya,

Dan Yumma serta Sakura Pandanganya tertuju pada asap yang berbeda di tengah kawah. Asap itu berwarna putih sedangkan yang lain berwarna coklat.

*whusss….. tap*

Seekor katak yang dia ketahui bernama gamagichi membawa sang Hokage Tsunade yang kondisinya sangat lemah.

Akibat menyembuhkan penduduk dan shinobi yang terluka, kini chakranya tak dapat di jadikan obat untuk dirinya sendiri sebagai mengawet muda.

Dia menghampirinya dengan Sakura di depanya.

"dari sekarang, semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Tsunade sambil bernapas dengan tersegal-segal, nampak wajah dan tubuhnya menua kekurangan cakra.

Yumma sudah tak kaget lagi dengan Tsunade karena sudah di beri tahu sebelumnya dari Naruto. Yumma dan Sakura segera mengobati Tsunade ,Yumma sebagai penopang kepala agar tak membentur tanah dan Sakura menyalurkan cakra medisnya.

Dan selama itu pertarungan terus berjalan.

"Gawat, Naruto-san sedang terdesak." Kata seorang dari klan hyuga tadi yang rupanya masih memperhatikan pertarungan Naruto.

"terdesak bagaimana..?" Yumma segera saja bernjak dari tempatnya menuju ke orang hyuga itu dan tentu saja setelah menaruh kepala sang Hokage di pangkuan Sakura.

"di-dia tak bisa bergerak ,sekujur tubuhnya di tancapi oleh besi-besi dan….hey kau mau kem-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia kaget karena perempuan yang menjadi lawan bicaranya berlari ke area pertarungan dengan mengeluarkan sayap dari punggungnya.

Dia benar benar kaget ,siapa sebenarnya perempuan itu. Apakah dia …

.

.

.

Sedangkan dengan Yumma dia seperti mendapatkan kekuatanya kembali setelah sekian lama menghilang, Dia hanya berpikir bagaimana menyelamatkan orang yang berati baginya itu dan secara ajaib kekuatan yang sempat tertidur itu muncul.

Yumma segera mendarat di dekat Naruto yang tertusuk batangan besi di tubuhnya dengan mencoba melemparkan tombak cahaya pada Pain Tendo yang dapat di hindarinya dengan mudah. Tombak itu menghilang saat menancap tanah.

Yumma sengaja tak meledakan tombaknya karena terlalu dekat dengan Naruto dan tanpa di sangka Hinata juga datang membantunya.

Naruto yang di datangi Hinata dan Yumma dengan sepasang sayap tentu saja heran dan kaget, pasalnya Yumma tak perna membri tahunya bahwa Yumma mempunyai kekuatan aneh itu. Dan Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan sayap gagak itu.

Yang di khawatirkan sekayang adalah keselamatan Hinata dan Yumma. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika Hinata dan Yumma nya kenapa-kenapa.

Dan Naruto mulai sadar dengan keadaan sekarang.

"apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, menyingkir, kalian bukan tandinganya.." ucap Naruto yang memarahi Hinata dan yumma karena khawatir dengan mereka.

"uhm.."Yumma mengangguk."kau telah banyak menolongku, dan sekarang saatnya aku menolongmu. Aku senang bisa bersamamu, menemaniku di saat aku membutuhkan, menjadi penghibur di kala aku sedih, dan masih banyak lagi yang tak bisa aku katakan."

"how.." dengan aroganya Pain berbicara "bala bantuan rupanya.."

Yumma tak menggubris omonganya,Dan dengan itu Yumma menciptakan tombak cahaya berwarna merah di tanganya. dia lemparkan ke Pain. Dan ajaibnya tombak cahaya itu menjadi puluhan.

Selagi pain menghindari tombak-tombak nya Yumma menengok kearah Hinata yang memasang kuda-kudanya.

"kau jaga Naruto-kun Hinata."dan Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Yumma melesat menuju pain dengan tombak cahaya yang sudah berada di masing-masing tanganya. Pain yang selesai dengan tombak puluhan itu segera melesat menuju Yumma.

Yumma menusukan tombak yang ada di tangan kirinya ke dada Pain yang dapat di hindari Pain dengan mudah. Melihat serangan pertamanya gagal Yumma mencoba dan mencoba lagi sampai dia berhasil mengenainya.

Sedangkan dengan hinata, dia sedang mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Naruto seperti di Canon walaupun tau hubungan Naruto dengan Yumma, Hinata merasa lega sudah mengatakanya, byakuganya sudah aktif dan dia mematahkan batangan besi yang membelenggu Naruto.

Pain yang melihat Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangkapanya tak membiarkanya begitu saja. Yumma yang melihat Hinata mencoba melepaskan Naruto tersenyum dan tak menyadari Pain telah merentangkan tangan kearahnya dan Hinata yang tengah fokus melepaskan Naruto.

Shinra tensei di terima Yumma dan Hinata. Yumma terpental sangat jauh dan menabrak bebatuan dan berhenti. Sedangkan hinata hanya terlempar beberapa meter saja.

Mereka berdua tampak tak bergerak. Nampaknya Yumma yang lebih parah menerima luka di tubuhnya karena perlempar sangat jauh sedangkan Hinata hanya ujung bibirnya saja yang mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto meneriakan nama orang yang telah menolongnya. Naruto sangat khawatir melihat kondisi mereka berdua, terutama Yumma yang tak bergerak sedikitpun di reruntuhan tanah yang menjadi akses pendaratanya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan merasakan energy kehidupan Yumma masih ada, dan di sisi lain Hinata sudah bangun dengan cakra biru seperti kepala Singa berada di masing-masing tanganya.

Hinata berlari menerjang Pain dengan brutal dan dapat di hindari Pain dengan mudah sampai Hinata melihat pandangan Pain tak fokus.

Itu adalah kesempatanya untuk menyerangnya dan akaibatnya Hinata dapat menghantam dagu Pain dan di lanjutkan dengan memukul perut Pain.

Pain pun melesat dengan cepat ke belakang dan terjungkal balik dengan indah. Saat sudah berhenti Pain pun berdiri dengan santai seperti dia hanya terjatuh.

Dia membersihkan jubah kebesaranya yang kotor oleh debu.

"lumayan" katanya yang selesai membersihkan debu di jubahnya "tapi cukup sampai di sini"

Pain pun merentangkan tangan kirinya pada Hinata dan menyiapkan batangan besi di tangan kananya.

"Hinata" Naruto sangat khawatir dengan Hinata. "menjauh sekarang aku tak mau kau terluka karena aku, dia sangat kuat berbeda level dengan mu."

Hinata yang mendengar naruto menhawatirkanya tersenyum dan membatin bahwa dia rela mati demi melindungi pria yang di sukainya sejak kecil itu.

"Aku rela mati sekalipun demi melindungimu Naruto-kun. Aku tak akan menarika kata-kataku karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku juga"

Di sisi lain Pain telah melancarkan jurusnya.

"banso tein" gummaman yang berasal dari pain.

Dan akibatnya tubuh Hinata melayang menuju Pain dengan cepat dan tak dapat di hindari oleh Hinata. Di sana juga telah teracung batangan besi Pain yang akan menusuknya.

Hinata tertusuk oleh besi itu dan tak sadarkan diri. Pain melemparkan tubuh Hinata ke depan Naruto.

"seperti saat itu. Orang tua ku terbunuh oleh Shinobi Konoha. Dan apakah sekarang kau sudah mengerti rasa sakit." Ucap pain yang mulai mendekat kearah Naruto.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto memandang Hinata dan Yumma yang ada di hadapanya dan di pinggiran kawah dengan emosi yang siap meledak.

"**keluarkan semua emosimu ,akan ku bantu kau membunuhnya" ** suara Kyubi menggelegar di pikiranya yang kacau dan..

**BUMMMMMMM….**

Ledakan cakra merah yang sangat pekat keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto, Dan pertempuran Pain Tendo dengan Naruto terjadi seperti di Canon.

Setelah Konan membungkus jasad Nagato dan Pain Tendo yang merupakan tubuh dari Yahiko, Naruto teringat dengan Yumma dan Hinata. Dia segera meloncat dengan setinggi-tingginya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Dia melihat yumma saja yang sedang di kerumuni oleh teman-temanya. bahkan di sana ada Guru alias tebal alias Gai. Naruto langsung menghampiri Yumma yang tergeletak di sana.

"sakura, bagaimana keadaanya. Dan di mana hinata.?" Teriak naruto dengan keras ke semua yang ada di situ. Sedangkan yang di teriyaki hanya menundukan kepala.

"Hinata sudah di bawa oleh ayahnya untuk di beri pengobatan segera" ucap Sakura setengah berbisik tapi masih dapat di dengar Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun" ucap Yumma seperti berbisik.

Keadaan yumma saat ini sudah tak dapat di tolong lagi, dia bertahan dengan rasa sakitnya hanya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"A-Aku telah berbohong Naruto-kun, aku bukan manusia melainkan seorang Malaikat jatuh yang di buang Tuhan kerena memiliki sifat buruk." Katanya menerangkan dengan jujur siapa dia sebenarnya.

Hal yang selama ini di rahasiakanya dari setiap orang. Yumma ingin sekali bilang pada Naruto kebenaran ini dengan secepat mungkin tak terdesak dan ingin mengatakanya saat ingin meninggal seperti sekarang.

"jangan katakana apapun, kau,…. kau akan sembuh dan kita akan bersama lagi seperti kemarin, Aku janji" kata Naruto dengan terisak.

"aku…bahagia..."

Senyuman kembali Yumma perlihatkan pada Naruto yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu memangkunya. Dirinya sudah tak kuat lagi akan rasa sakit yang di terimanya.

Perlahan namun pasti sayap hitam seperti gagak yang di hiraukan Naruto tang tepat berada di punggung Yumma berbah menjadi putih bersih, dan seiring dengan itu tubuh Yumma juga bercahaya putih.

"aku senang bersama denganmu Naruto-kun dan terimakasih atas semuanya… sampai jumpa"

Tubuh yang sudah berbalut dengan cahaya itu mulai transparan seiring dengan berjalanya waktu.

"ti.. tidak.. jangan tinggalkan aku.." teriak Naruto dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh transparan Yumma.

Dan Yumma pun benar-benar hilang dari pangkuanya, melebur menjadi cahaya. Terbebas dari segala beban duniawi dan menuju alam yang belum di ketahui siapapun kecuali diri-NYA.

Naruto masih tak bergerak di sana, dia tampak menunduk dalam. Di sana juga terdapat temanya yang ada di sekitarnya menyaksikan hal yang tak terduga itu.

Teman yang di kenalnya yang bernama Amano Yumma adalah seorang malaikat, pantas saja dia sangat cantik.

Naruto perlahan menghadap ke langit dan mengambil napas yang dalam dan di hempaskanya dengan teriakan.

.

.

.

"**YUMMMAAAAAAA"**

"hah.. hah.. hah.. hah.. " Keringat dingin mengucur dari tubunya."untung hanya mimpi, tapi siapa perempuan itu yah"

Dia menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya dengan selimutnya. Dan kembali berbaring di tempat yang di yakininya tenda medis tersebut.

"Mimpi yang aneh. Tapi kok terlihat nyata yah, atau mungkin inajinasiku yang terlalu besar. Hah….. terserah lah.."

"Tidur lagi aaaahhhh. Badan ku terasa remuk."

Dan yang tak di ketahui Naruto adalah ada burung merpati putih yang ada di pohon sedang memperhatikanya lewat jendela tenda.

"ku harap engkau selalu tersenyum seperti pertama kita bertemu Naruto-kun, dan aku akan selalu mengawasimu"

terlihat burung itu meneteskan air matanya.

.-

Setelah burung merpati yang anehnya dapat berbicara dan menangis itu berbicara, lebih tepatnya bergumam, dia terbang.

terbang menuju tujuan baru yang menantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

….**END**…

.

.

.

FIC GEJE DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN GEJE PULA. BUKAN BEGITU….?

dan ma'af karena saya tak pernah membalas review kalian, kalian tau kenapa..?

karena saya buat fic ini lewat hp, laptop saya hancur setelah jatuh dari motor dan terlindas mobil, ukh..bangsat tuh mobil.

yaudalah, tetap review yah...

yang minat mau kenal aku lebih jauh, ini pin bb aku...

51268004

REVIEW

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvv

vv

v


End file.
